


Drops of Memories - Collection

by Koucchi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Autumn, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Home, Hospitals, Ice Skating, Implied Character Death, Living Together, M/M, Night walks, Other, Short One Shot, Swords, Tangled AU, flowershop au, getting christmas presents, implied depressive content, jeanmarco, keiei, leokasa, meiji AU inspired, misawa sings "i see the light", more sap, more sappy shit, proposal, sappy af, shunazu, stars and stuff, tsukasa is a rish boy and leo is poor www, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koucchi/pseuds/Koucchi
Summary: various pairings and fandoms1. KogiMika (tkrb) - autumn | 2. MiSawa (daiya) - tangled3. Viktuuri (yoi) - home | 4. JeanMarco (snk) - presents5. LeoKasa (enstar) - stars | 6. KeiEi (enstar)- petals7. ShuNazu (enstar) - glass wings





	1. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see, so the old man likes to watch unguarded people in their sleep”, he whistled.  
> Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, Mikazuki took another long, savouring sip of his tea before he spoke up.
> 
>    
> -for edo

* * *

  
Fireflies long gone with the fading summer lights, the country by now plastered in red and gold in the evening sun, shining upon the citadel – it was a quiet day, one of those rare ones without the sound of swords clashing and battle cries.  
Mikazuki felt peacefulness in his body, something he's been yearning or after all the incidences these past weeks, fights and missions to ensure history's safety alongside his comrades and master.  
  
He was holding a cup of tea, a picture that was familiar to most around him.  
Taking a sip and letting the flavor unfold in his mouth, his eyes followed the little puffs of steam gettng carried away by the rising wind that whistled through the open doors of the buidling, ultimately ending in softly shimmering strands of silver hair.  
A body was resting next to him, fast asleep but still giving off a sense of elegance.  
The golden shine of moonlight framing his irises, his eyes got caught on that person's chest, falling and rising evenly with every breath.  
  
Kogitsunemaru was layed back against he wall and his calm feature almost betrayed his sly nature. He then began moving as if noticing the pair of eyes roaming over his body, and after a few seconds, his eyes bagan to blink blearily, taking in his surroundings before his sleepiness disappeared.  
Upon seeing Mikazuki calmly watching him, his mouth curled up into a sly smirk and after stretching his body lazily, he came to rest his chin on his hand, smiling at the other.  
  
_“I see, so the old man likes to watch unguarded people in their sleep”_ , he whistled.  
Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, Mikazuki took another long, savouring sip of his tea before he spoke up.  
  
_“I'd rather say he enjoys quiet company and a good cup of tea in the evening; don't you agree,_ little fox _-”_  
  
The reaction was instant, Kogitsunemaru's fox eyes sharpening to glow dangerously red at the lost bit, boring into Mikazuki's who merely began to chuckle despite himself.  
  
_“- but you might be right, at least when it's you.”_  
  
The fox snorted at that, his flaring look long gone as he surpresses his laughter at that cheesy line and scooches over, next to the other.  
  
_“Well then, I might as well watch out where I fall asleep next then, huh?”_

 

* * *

 


	2. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki was so much more than he pretended to be, and only now did Eijun realized how much he really owns him – maybe his life even, a dept he could not repay in a lifetime.
> 
> -for hana

* * *

Eijun was seeing a world he had long since dreamt of, a world full of colors and lights he could only ever envy from far away, behind brick walls and curtains, locked inside a chamber like a bird. But today, or rather tonight, all of this was gone with the wind that gently caressed his cheek. Whispering promises of lands unseen and unheard of for him alone to discover, a journey that only just started – well, not exactly alone, that is.

His eyes traveled across the water's surface to the man infront of him. And yes, this was a man. No longer the boy he first saw in him, autumn's color in his hair and in his eyes, warm rays of sunlight hidden by a smirk he'd grown so fond of. Miyuki was so much more than he pretended to be, and only now did Eijun realized how much he really owns him – maybe his life even, a dept he could not repay in a lifetime.

He must have been staring for a fraction too long, because Miyuki now looked up to meet his eyes, smiling softer than anything in this world and suddenly it felt like the universe was shrinking and only them were left. Looking back out to the water before them that was gently swaying their boat back and forth, Eijun didn't even realize the item Miyuki pulled out from behind his back. In this moment, the night lit up with thousands upon thousands of floating lights, calmly traveling through the air into the dark starry sky, taking promises and wishes to the heavens above.

“ _It's... beautiful”_ , was everything that Eijun could breath out.

Beautiful. Warm. At home.  
A smile slid across his face at the thought when Miyuki took his hand, much to his surprise, and placed a little box in his palm. For a moment, time seemed to stop as his voices resounded, quiet, almost shyly humming a melody, too intimate to share with anyone except the two.

   “ _And at last I see a light, and it's like the fog has lifted”,_ Miyuki's fingers were still on his skin as he sang, drawing circles with his fingertips.

        “ _And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new”,_ tilting his head upwards, Eijun followed the older mans movement to see lights like stars falling like snow, reflections in the water to drown them in a sea of gold.

   “ _And it's warm and real and bright”,_ like a reminder that they were here now, warm bodies holding each other, Eijun squeezed Miyuki's hands lightly, “ _and the world has somehow shifted“._

        “ _All at once everything looks different”_ , and suddenly it feels like their eyes were made of liquid gold and fire, warmth and they were safe, together as they whispered the last five words, breathing the same air.

   “ _Now that I see you.”_

Lips met to seal a promise, a tale, a beginning.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was more than just a “welcome home” in his actions. It was “I am glad you are home, I hope you stay forever”.
> 
> -for tantal

* * *

If he had to describe the feeling of coming home, Yuuri would have said it's the sound of ice skates touching the cold surface of the rink, the second when you feel your body sliding across the ice effordlessly, when your mind goes blank and all that's left is you and the frozen ground.

He would have said it's the feeling of being free, unbound, yourself. Wanting to convey feelings while skating was about loosing yourself in it, being absorbed in the moment – this was the safest he could ever feel, the place where he belonged.  
It's been like that since he could remember, and he never thought anything in this world could change that.

By now, coming home was more than the comfortable cold, the clear atmosphere of a castle made of ice.  
It was a place where warm hands would sneak under his pullover in the evening, where a hot cup of tea was waiting for him when he was freezing, his nose and cheeks red from the biting winter wind.

Whenever Yuuri came back from training, from hours upon hours in the ice rink, jumping, falling, getting up again with unwavering spirit, he came home to the sound of someone running towards him, crashing into his body after only two steps into the house.  
It was coming home to christmas sweaters, cozy blankets, dinner and lips kissing him in the doorway. Home was here, it wasn't cold like the ice rink he devoted his life to but warm.  
Yuuri smiled against Viktors lips that tasted like hot chocolate, he belonged here just as well.

To the one he devoted his heart to – since he was already a part of his life, for as long as he could remember.

And he whispered into Viktor's shoulder that was taking his breath away once they broke apart, just a short breath of _“I'm home”_ that sounded so natural to him, so perfect.  
Viktor didn't need to reply, because Yuuri knew. He knew it from every glance and every smile directed at him, every tap on his shoulder and every excited thrill when he would watch Yuuri skate.

It was more than just a _“welcome home”_ in his actions. It was _“I am glad you are home, I hope you stay forever”._


	4. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender smile, gentle freckles splattered across his face like stars on a nightsky wearing an embarrassingly adorable sweater and slippers.
> 
>  
> 
> -for rain

* * *

 

Christmas time was really the most stressful time of all.

Shopping malls be damned, Jean wanted to cry out of frustration at least after every shop he left barehanded when it was time for him to look for a christmas present. Not just any present, that is.

No, Jean was determinded to find a perfect present for him.

But being mediocre at best when it came to emotional stuff, his 5 hour shopping tour ended up with a little handwritten piece of paper, both folded and savely kept in a white blank envelope that really didn't convey any sort of christmas feeling – at all. Really, it wasn't anything special but the best Jean could come up,  the one thing his heart told him to gift .

Sighing heavily to himself, he entered his flat, nose red from the biting wind outside and wrapped in a thick red scarf he got last christmas, a self-knitted one that was just so much like his boyfriend, it made him a little flustered each time he would wear it.

Jean kicked his shoes across the hallway, threw his bag in the same direction once he took the envelope  out and sneaked into the kitchen  to find  Marco,  b usy singing and humming along to some christmas songs on the radio and for a moment, Jean just stood in the doorway to look at him.

T ender smile, gentle freckles splattered across his face like stars on a nightsky  wearing an embarrasingly adorable sweater and slippers .

Marco then looked up from his pot and what smelled like hot chocolate to spot Jean leaning in the doorway.

“ _You're home!”_

Before replying though, Jean crossed the room in the blink of an eye, burying his face a little more than flustered in his boyfriend's shoulder. He merely whispered a  _ 'merry christmas' _ , handing Marco the white paper who then opened the envelope and began reading.

“ _I will gift you my everything, the entire rest of my life - do you mind giving me yours as well-”_ , but he stopped after that, his voice caught in this throat.

The next things happening were tears being shed, an embrace, kisses and a quiet, quiet  _ 'yes'  _ whispered against Jeans lips.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukinaga turned around and started to head north, looking over his shoulder to check if Tsukasa would follow him into the night, and maybe, looking down from the sky made him realize that he might have met someone who carried a light in his eyes that is more beautiful than any moon or sun he has ever seen.
> 
> -for azziya, my dear~

* * *

He met Tsukinaga one day in  A pril, when the streets of Kyoto were filled with people that Tsukasa would watch from his balcony. A little cherry tree was the only thing that would tell him it was, indeed, spring but it felt lost and out of place beside the crowds busily minding their own business. And somehow, seeing that lonely tree, he himself felt just as out of place as it.

It was suffocating. To be locked in rooms that all looked the same, words like  _ 'you are safe here' _ and  _ 'the world outside is cruel' _ echoing from blank walls, numbing his senses. He wanted to see other things than the courtyard of his house and the street before their property, places he read about in books, heard about in stories his teachers told him.  He wanted to see the night sky clear and wide, because from his window the stars always seemed clouded, dull and so far away.  Even the danger of getting cut down by a stranger sounded more appealing at this point than staying in the same  building even just one more day.

Really, he loved his family and their intentions, but it never once  satisfied his needs to go out, to see a world he only ever heard from, things he could never buy with money alone – experiences. Memories.  
  


On that certain day, though, a guy with bright orange hair and lively eyes stood under said tree, not only admiring the beauty of its petals raining down on the floor like snow, but catching one of the fleeting blossoms in his fingers with ease. He might have felt Tsukasa staring at him, because he then lifted his gaze to meet the others eyes for a mere second before he beamed at the redhaired boy up at the balcony with a cheeky smile.  
From that day on, Tsukasa caught his gaze wandering off to that cherry tree whenever his thoughts drifted off to different places, hoping to see the other boy again. He wondered how many places that cheerful guy must have seen in his life, how many stories he could tell, how many places he could show.  
And he came again the next day. Day after day, he would watch the cherry blossoms and Tsukasa just as well, waving at him, smiling like the sun itself – a little cheeky, a little obnoxious, but he couldn't help himself but smile right back at the strange boy.  
  


When the petals slowly disappeared and the street eventually returned to their monocrome colo u rs of busy people and dirt, the boy disappeared just as well and it felt like someone had stabbed Tsukasa's core.  
  


They met again one night in summer when Tsukasa woke up from a restless slumber, the shadows still deep in the corners of his room. After all this time, all the days and weeks staring down from his balcony, he had enough. Getting up to tiptoe his way through empty hallways leading outside, out on the streets, he straightaway bumped into a dark figure crouching next to his house. Before he even had the time to scream in his shock though, the redhaired boy felt a hand on his mouth and emerald eyes staring into his.  
“ _Don't be so loud! Someone might hear ya”_ , and Tsukasa's heart dropped down to the floor once he realized who exactly sat right before him, his skin against his lips. As the boy he had longed for pulled his hand away and shot another cheeky grin at him, illuminated only by a few lights in the street and the moon above, Tsukasa took all of his courage and mumbled as quiet as he could.

“ _Wh-who are you?”_

“ _Me? Oh, I'm just a boy who lives in this city. Tsukinaga Leo's the name”_

It caught him off guard that this strange kid really just told him his name, but more than that was his racing heartbeat source of his confusion, a skipping beat at the sound of the others name that sounded like adventures in his ears.

“ _Please, Tsukinaga Leo-san. Show me. Show me this city you live in.”_

And god, maybe his heart now completely stopped beating in fear as Tsukinaga's face shifted in expression, becoming more careful, more judging, more guarded – only to lift into another sneaky smile.

“ _Nhahaha, so you want to follow me for a little detour? I hope you are ready_ _for the dangers of the night_ _,_ _caged up princess. Your knight shall protect you!”_ At this, Tsukasa sighed out loud but started chuckling quietly, despite himself.

“ _I might regret this after all.”_  
  


But when he looked up at the sky, it felt like the stars were brighter out here than from his balcony, closer, and he might have reached out, knowing it would be in vain. Tsukinaga turned around and started to head north, looking over his shoulder to check if Tsukasa would follow him into the night, and maybe, looking down from the sky made him realize that he might have met someone who carried a light in his eyes that is more beautiful than any moon or sun he has ever seen.

 


	6. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keito could almost certainly say that every day at around 8, he'd be there, when the streets came to life.
> 
> -for nari

_One day in winter, he might've asked what it's all about – that shallow body walking through the shop's door on a daily basis, like a promise in the morning hour announced by the soft ringing of bells attached to the door, greeting a new costumer. Keito could almost certainly say that every day at around 8, he'd be there, when the streets came to life._

 

It was a day in late spring, the morning hours already spending enough warmth to feel comfortable out in the sun, and Keito was sure to be the first to open up the windows and the front door to let the fresh air of what was soon to be a summer breeze caress his flowers.  
And he was there shortly after the bespectacled young man opened the comfy flowershop, a young men the same age as him – light hair, pale skin, eyes that could probably freeze blood with just a glance. More like a figure out of a fairytale about ice and loneliness, entering a field of colors and warmth. Keito forgot how to breath.

Summer came faster than expected, the streets were brimming with people and even among the masses, Keito was sure to see the blonde man crossing the street in the morning yet again, coming over to smile at him briefly – every time he entered, crystalline eyes wandering through the shop he knew like the back of his hand, Keito only stopped in his tracks to look at him. Not a single word left his mouth, and Keito wasn't sure why he felt like there should be a meaning behind this guy solemnly reaching out to trail petals with his fingertips, because he always looked a little too scared to touch them. Something twisted in Keito's chest at the sight, something like yearning, something painfully familiar.

Keito was burying these feelings until autumn came, the pavements covered in orange and red and nature slowly fading away by winter's firm grip. By now Keito knew that the other was there for him and it was a dreading thought at the back of his head because by now, it became clear to him what the other was seaking – frail beauty, long gone, withered away in a moment, a last memory of long forgotten days.

One day in winter - Keito told himself - he would've asked what it's all about – the thin hands, bones visible under even paler skin, tired eyes with a hint of fire still alight.  
_Why are you coming back to me every morning._

One day in winter, though, the other man stopped coming to his shop and Keito knew this was goodbye.  
_I still wish you would have never left._

  
One day in winter, covered in snow, he places a single flower on a gravestone – it was cold.

“It's been 10 years now, Eichi.”

_I hope you found peace at last._

  
Keito felt colder than ever.

 


	7. Glass wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie was bound to Nazuna, and Nazuna was bound to them – on puppet strings, hands and feet tangling from the ceiling, standing still.
> 
> -for risu

When Shu thought about it, it made sense to him. Nazuna was an angel, flawless face, pale skin, beautiful eyes – perfection, a carbon-copy of a doll in a beautiful dress. It came naturally to him, the want to keep Nazuna, keep him far away from anything that could taint him,  hurt him even,  corrupt his wonderful appearance. Valkyrie was bound to Nazuna, and Nazuna was bound to them – on puppet strings, hands and feet tangling from the ceiling, standing still.  And it was paradox that Shu wanted to lock Nazuna away from the world yet presented him on a silver plate, mute and deaf and paralyzed.  
Reality was different and  Nazuna never was an angel. He became a bird in a cage, because angels had a whole sky to soar through, endless blue and black, the night and morning dawn to discover. Everything that was left of him was a voiceless little caged up bird with glass wings, transparent like ice, melting, shattering into a million glimmering fragments at the smallest attempt to break free. Chains that weren't made to be cut down. Wings that were never meant to carry him away.  
Nazuna long since accepted that. 

The sound of a ticking clock was numbing his senses. The rhythmical deafening melody, repeating again and again until his head was spinning and he felt sick. By now, Nazuna only wanted to stop the noise from crushing his skull. He wasn't sure how long he's been sitting in that room, unmoving, quiet, lifeless, his dull eyes focused on one small point at the  plain white  wall.  
Really, he simply didn't know how much time might have passed.  
Even the sound of the door opening slowly didn't make Nazuna turn around to look at whoever entered the room.  The boy felt a hand on his head, faintly through the tremors in his heart, pulsing through his veins. He subconsciously flinched away from it with as much strength as he had left in his tired body. 

  Shu tried to. Putting the pieces back together that burst at a single touch of his hands.  
  Carefully handling what was left of a malfunctioning doll.  
  But shards could cut deep, they left him bleeding because glass wasn't meant to be repaired bare-handed.  
  No.  
  You just throw it away,  the useless remains of shattered mirrors.

 


End file.
